This application for the DEVELOPING CENTER ON PUBLIC HEALTH AND POPULATION INTERVENTIONS FOR THE PREVENTION OF SUICIDE (DC-PHPIPS;note that throughout the text this will be simplified to PHP-Center) represents our collective vision for public health and population-oriented approaches to preventing suicide and attempted suicide, and the morbidity arising from myriad associated risk factors. The PHP-Center is the product of a collaborative research consortium involving a diverse, yet complementary array of scientists who will focus their efforts on designing, implementing, and evaluating new prevention programs, and developing and testing new theories of prevention. The PHP-Center is developing as a center that has no walls, even as it is based at the University of Rochester's Center for the Study and Prevention of Suicide. Specifically, the PHP-Center aims to build a unique, multidisciplinary research enterprise that will provide an intellectual epicenter for the developing field of suicide prevention;initiate a scientifically-oriented Suicide Prevention and Public Mental Health annual meeting;develop, implement, and assess the use of novel research designs and measures, and extend the application of new theoretical and analytic approaches to suicide prevention and intervention research;create a "Prevention Research Incubator (PRI;"Incubator") to foster the development of rigorous research that builds upon the 'natural opportunities'that now are arising;and, carry out high quality investigations that move forward efforts to reduce the mortality and morbidity of suicide, attempted suicide, and related antecedent conditions.